


plot what plot

by wingsaloof



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, Crack, Ficlet, Gen, Humor, i have no excuses for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsaloof/pseuds/wingsaloof
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky discovers the internet.





	

When you start to get famous, one of the first things that people tell you is to not let it get to your head. Then usually the second thing is to don't go around searching your name on Google.

Yuri obviously didn't quite listen to the first part, so why should he bother with the second?

 

A couple hours later, he got it.

It's not that people were shitting on him or on his skating. To be honest, there were only a few comments on his attitude, but he was used to it, and anyway the problem were people who liked him _too much_. His "fandom", according to other searches after the first discovery. Viktor wasn't a surprise at all, but seeing that Yuuri, out of all people, had a fan-following, was weird.

Bro, that wasn't even near the end of the line.

"viktor nikiforov x yuuri katsuki, PORNNNNN, rated M that's hardcore!!!!!! x3 ofc this is boy x boy and rl so if you don't like, DON'T READ"

No one ever told Yuri that the gates to hell could actually be a link on social media.

Well, maybe someone did, but you know how the boy is.

 

Please, let's make a minute of silence for whatever was left of Yuri Plisetsky's innocence. May the last pure parts of his soul rest in eternal peace while the rest of it burns with Satan.

 

The worst part was that he could see that shit happening. With all the ongoing flirting, he had no doubts that Yuuri and Viktor did had something going on, but holy shit those kids really took it up to the next level (even if it was kind of badly written). In the other hand, how did people had courage to post that stuff online?? They were talking about real people here, not some cartoon characters! Wasn't that kind of freaky? Maybe not, since it had lots of reviews... Someone actually was reading that... No, not "someone", lots of people...

... How many people wanted to see those disgusting asses fuck each other...

 

 

 

Sometimes the human brain kinda blanks off. In hours like that, different kinds of phenomenons happen. Like, you just have the most nonsensical idea possible. The most incomprehensible idea of your life. And you have to put it into paper. Or screen, in this case.

There were many scenes of their daily life that would certainly pick up readers' attention. After choosing a username at random (and going with KittyBoy69, it was the site's suggestion, seriously), Yuri started to type out a couple of situations that he could remember vividly, being as detailed as he could, which in the end generated a bunch of small paragraphs. Apparently those were called drabbles, so he just posted them as a collection as the site suggested.

Two days later, when he remembered his epiphany, his inbox was filled with passionate fangirls begging for more.

"please write more these two are soooooo cuuuuuuuute i'm gonna die xD"

"holy shit i can see this happening in real life I NEED MOAR"

"they're so cute. i want to kiss them and then they make out and i watch"

And then a dozen variations of "please write more!!" and "viktor x yuuri for life!!!"

You know, all of that attention wasn't bad. Maybe he wasn't even a bad writer, people were praising his style, how accurate the "characters" were in his portrayal, even his choice of a couple words. Maybe he could build some fame in this site, leaking Viktor and Yuuri's lovey-dovey life was a good way to let out his frustration as a third wheel. Just maybe.

Scrolling down to the next page of comments, the first one was alarming because of the extensive use of caps lock.

"OH MY GOOOOOOD THIS BE SO GOOD I'M CRY

PLEASE WRITE YUURI X YURI PLISETSKY NEXT!!! NO, BETTER, WRITE VIKTOR X YUURI X YURI THREESOME!!!!! I'LL BE WAITING!!!!"

 

 

 

You know what.

Enough internet for today.

**Author's Note:**

> enough internet for me today too


End file.
